


Сердце Уайтчепела

by maleficio



Category: Jack the Ripper - Fandom
Genre: Crime, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficio/pseuds/maleficio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На улицах Лондона орудует жестокий убийца. В это же время один психически неустойчивый молодой человек страдает от неразделенной любви к своему другу...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце Уайтчепела

Проснуться в тот день было все равно что родиться в мир, полный боли, печали и стыда. Я вынырнул из благословенного забытья с мыслью «какого дьявола мое чертово сердце не остановилось во сне?»

И как назло никакого похмелья: голова ясная, в памяти отпечатались все детали проклятого вчерашнего вечера. Как бы я хотел его забыть! Но разочарованное лицо Гилберта так и стояло передо мной. Изящные губы брезгливо поджаты, глубокие карие глаза темны от злости. Непослушный завиток медных волос падает на лоб. И на виске пульсирует жилка, к которой мне так хочется прикоснуться кончиками пальцев.

Какой же я глупец! Чего мне стоило попридержать свой длинный язык? На что я надеялся?

Мысленно осыпая себя упреками, я умылся ледяной водой и натянул вчерашнюю одежду, мятую, отсыревшую и пахнущую табаком и джином. Вспомнил, как тогда прихорашивался, подбирая рубашку и жилет, разглаживал мельчайшие складки. Мне стало тошно. Почему вчера меня не мог задавить какой-нибудь кэб?

Спустившись вниз, я скороговоркой сообщил служанке, что завтракать не буду, и вышел на улицу, под проливной дождь. Свинцово-серое небо извергало на Лондон потоки воды, словно стараясь смыть его с лица земли. Хорошая погода для последнего дня лета.

На мне был легкий плащ, который почти сразу же промок насквозь. Но я не чувствовал холода. Напротив, мне нравился этот дождь – он прекрасно отражал мое настроение. В горячечном возбуждении я прошел два квартала. Потом поймал экипаж и приказал ехать к реке. Кэбмен недоуменно взглянул на меня, мокрого до нитки, но, получив шиллинг, дал мне забраться внутрь и подстегнул свою гнедую лошадку.

Забившись в угол кэба, я обхватил себя руками. Меня трясло – то ли из-за холода, то ли из-за нервного состояния. Вчерашние слова Гилберта звенели в ушах. «Люди давно говорили, что вы извращенец, но я никогда не думал, что вы посмеете...» Боже.

На набережной я заплатил кэбмену и снова выскользнул под дождь. Темза сегодня была полноводной и быстро несла свои грязные воды к морю. Я вышел на середину лондонского моста и стал смотреть вниз. В этом месте многие люди покончили счеты с жизнью. Изуродованные работницы спичечных фабрик, больные проститутки, разорившиеся лавочники, сироты из работного дома. Сейчас я испытывал странные чувство единения со всеми этими людьми. Словно мы все стояли вот так, вцепившись в мокрые перила и глядя на серую воду внизу, снедаемые отчаянием. И тогда же я окончательно понял, что не последую примеру всех этих бедняг. Ведь помимо отчаяния у меня была еще и гордость, и злость на Гилберта, на нашу компанию, на весь мир. В конце концов, ничего такого уж жуткого я не сделал. И уж никак не ожидал столь бурной реакции от нашей бесшабашной компании, ведь, если честно, только и делали, что предавались разнообразным порокам. Гилберт... сэр Гилберт был самым родовитым из нас, самым богатым и самым образованным. И именно он, с неизменной ангельской улыбкой на безмятежном лице предлагал нам самые безумные и изощренные проделки.

Я так погрузился в мысли о Гилберте, что не удивился, когда услышал его голос – принял это за свое же воспоминание. Но мгновением позже к нему добавились и другие знакомые голоса. Я обернулся. По мосту, в длинных плащах и с раскрытыми зонтами шли мои недавние друзья. Рыжий Эдгар, готовый прибить на месте каждого, кто заикнется о его ирландских корнях. Высокий, болезненно худой Кристофер, чей облик сразу наводил на мысли о последствиях близкородственных браков. И Гилберт – само изящество и аристократизм.

– Джейкоб? Что вы здесь делаете под дождем? – холодно спросил он.

Я всегда восхищался его хладнокровием и невозмутимостью, но сегодня эта непробиваемость привела меня в ярость. Я сжал кулаки.

Кристофер улыбнулся:

– Вы плохо выглядите. Словно собрались броситься с моста.

Я сжал зубы, чтобы не разразиться тут же на месте непристойными проклятиями.

– Или убить кого-нибудь, – промолвил Гилберт, пристально глядя на меня.

Кристофер замахал свободной рукой в перчатке:

– Верно, он же обещал вчера, вот и... Да, вполне может быть!

– Что может быть? – не сдержался я.

Гилберт шагнул вперед и, достав из кармана свернутую газету, сунул ее мне в руки.

– Я не стану доносить на вас, – сказал он. – Но если это вы – советую найти более умное времяпрепровождение.

И он пошел прочь, увлекая за собой мерзко ухмыляющегося Кристофера и Эдгара, который во время всего нашего разговора упорно смотрел в сторону.

Я развернул газету. Она сразу же намокла под дождем, но долго искать нужную статью не пришлось. На самой первой странице заголовок кричал об убийстве. Я стал читать, пока типографская краска еще не растеклась и влажная бумага не расползлась у меня в руках.

«Стар» писал о ночном происшествии в Уайтчепеле. Мне прекрасно было известно, что там происходит по ночам – мало какие злодеяния могут быть в новинку для тамошних обитателей. Даже убийства. Опьяненные джином или опиумом, люди нередко решали выяснять отношения при помощи дубинок и ножей. Да и в том, что кто-то избил до смерти продажную женщину, не было ничего необычного. Но ночное убийство поразило даже все видавших жителей Ист Энда. Не удивительно, что оно удостоилось первой полосы.

Мэри Энн Николз, сорока трех лет от роду, была обнаружена извозчиком возле конюшни на Бакс-роу с перерезанным горлом и множественными ранами на животе и боках. Занималась она, как и многие нищие женщины Уайтчепела, тем, что продавала свое тело. Видимо, и в ночь 31 августа она отправилась на промысел, и на холодных мрачных улицах встретила смерть.

Газета пропиталась водой и порвалась – я бросил ее в реку и смотрел, как клочки страниц исчезают в грязно-серой воде. Мне было жаль ту женщину. И даже не потому, что она умерла. Она ведь и в жизни должно быть, мало видела хорошего – нищету да грязь, и разве что джин мог доставить ей немного поддельной радости. На что там намекал Гилберт? Что это я мог убить ее? Какая нелепость! С чего бы мне убивать шлюху?

Тут память услужливо нарисовала мне вчерашний вечер. Мы все сидели в каком-то ужасном заведении, пропахшем опиумом и алкоголем. Там оказался неожиданно хороший ром, напомнивший мне плавание в Америку. Я немало выпил и сидел, расслабленно глядя, как приятели играют в карты. Гилберт был весь во власти азарта – с сияющими глазами, чуть бледный от недосыпания и духоты, завораживающе красивый. И когда он пересел рядом со мной и, что-то говоря, обнял меня одной рукой за плечи, я не смог сдержаться. Впервые в жизни я признался в своих чувствах – а ведь обычно даже мысленно предпочитал отрицать их. Сказал, что люблю его. Не как друга или брата, а...

Мне все были молодыми людьми из хороших – более-менее хороших – семей, и пороки для нас были развлечением. Мы пробовали то и другое с азартом исследователей, курили опиум и гашиш, посещали низкопробные заведения с непристойными номерами, ходили в дома терпимости. Наверное, поэтому я и осмелился высказать свои извращенные мысли. Но Гилберт повел себя, как и ожидалось – с отвращением оттолкнул меня. Я пришел в ярость. В порыве бешенства я кричал ему, что он сам лицемер и ханжа. Почему моя любовь более больная и мерзкая, чем его визиты в так называемые бильярдные и салоны, где потасканные шлюхи были готовы вылизать тебя с ног до головы или выпороть розгами? Я проклинал его потаскух, словно это они забрали у меня Гилберта. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Обычно я был равнодушен к этим женщинам. Да и мой возлюбленный явно ничего к ним не испытывал, кроме желания утолить плотские страсти.

И поэтому, из-за нескольких высказанных в ярости слов, они посчитали меня способным совершить убийство? Глупцы, ничтожные друзья. После безобразной сцены я сразу же пошел домой... Да, наверняка я пошел домой...

Стоя на лондонском мосту под холодными струями уже осеннего дождя я вдруг понял, что остаток вечера совершенно истерся у меня из памяти. Произошедшее с Гилбертом я помнил в деталях, а вот что было дальше, когда я вышел из заведения, злобно хлопнув дверью... Вместо воспоминаний тут оказалась черная пропасть.

Теперь слова моих друзей уже не казались столь глупыми. В тот вечер я был взбешен, злость и стыд терзали меня. А после перенесенной год назад тропической лихорадки мое сознание порой выкидывало странные фортели. Это усугубилось употреблением опиума и алкоголя, к чему, надо признать, я пристрастился в компании своих приятелей. Порой я мог действовать, словно в припадке, не контролируя и не осознавая, что делаю. Хотя обычно это проявлялось в спонтанном бродяжничестве. Однажды я, сам того не ощущая, прошел всю дорогу от Лондона до Кингстона и очнулся лишь в местном трактире, когда с меня стали спрашивать деньги за пиво.

Мог ли я в подобном помутнении сознания убить ту несчастную женщину? Нет, конечно нет! И думать глупо об этом!

Но все же, я не мог выбросить Мэри Энн Николз из головы. Я поймал на набережной извозчика и сказал ехать на Бакс-роу. Он понимающе усмехнулся, а на мой вопрос пояснил, что уже возил туда нескольких джентльменов. Желающих посмотреть на место убийства оказалось немало. От извозчика же я узнал, что труп был осмотрен доктором с утра и перевезен в морг.

Пока мы ехали, дождь стих. Он лишь еле моросил, когда я вылез из экипажа на Бакс-роу. Извозчик подвез меня к самым конюшням, где было найдено тело. Теперь там толпилась куча народу – оборванные мальчишки, бродяги, мясники в кожаных передниках, женщины в ярких поношенных платьях, одетые в темное местные евреи. Проталкиваясь через них, я услышал кое-какие новые подробности: о «во-о-от такенной» луже крови, которая осталась после убитой, о том, что знакомые звали Мэри Энн «Полли», что у нее было пять детей, что последней и самой большой ее любовью был джин.

Когда я все-таки пробился через толпу зевак и взглянул на место преступления, во мне ничто не всколыхнулось. Никаких воспоминаний, никакого чувства дежавю. Обычная улица, грязная и мрачная, как и все улицы Уайтчепела. Следов Полли тут уже не оставалось: труп увезли в морг, инспекторы забрали все прочие улики, если они тут были. И даже лужу крови смыл дождь.

В толпе мне стало дурно и я стал пробиваться назад. Там у стены дома плакала в кругу благодарных слушателей бедно, но не скромно одетая женщина.

– Бедняжка Полли! – патетично воскликнула она, явно наслаждаясь вниманием. – Кто бы мог подумать!

– Вы ее знали? – спросил я.

Она закивала:

– Конечно. Я видела ее еще вчера вечером в Спиталфилдс. Боже, ей жить-то оставалось пару часов! Она надела новую шляпку и сказала, что та поможет ей раздобыть деньжат.

– Ага, – вмешался в разговор оборванный мальчишка, – это после того, как вы выгнали ее потому что у нее не было и пенни на ночлег!

Женщина зашлась в рыданиях. Зеваки стали наседать на нее, оборванцы засвистели. Я поспешил убраться подальше. Свернул на Уинтроп-стрит и пошел по ней, разглядывая угрюмые дома и разбитую мостовую. Убийца должен был как-то добраться до конюшен на Бакс-роу, и я сомневаюсь, что он ехал в кэбе. Учитывая род занятий бедняжки Полли, не исключено, что часть дороги они прошли вместе. Возможно, даже рука под руку. Мог ли я быть этим человеком?

Я обошел все окрестности, добрался до перекрестка Уайтчепел-роуд и Осборн-стрит, где, по слухам, Полли видели в последний раз. Но на мою память это никакого воздействия не оказало. Впрочем, улицы я и в нормальном состоянии всегда плохо запоминал. Пройдя по городу один раз, я не смог бы вернуться тем же путем назад и не сказал бы, где шел.

Тем временем стало смеркаться. Взглянув на часы, я с удивлением понял, что проходил по городу большую часть дня. Причем в мокрой одежде и без еды. Что ж, оставалось только поймать кэб и вернуться домой. Там я переоделся, поужинал бараниной с горошком и под рюмку шерри стал читать вечерние газеты.

«Гардиан» провел целый анализ, сопоставив убийство Полли с двумя другими происшествиями в Уайтчепеле. В апреле группа молодых отморозков напала на некую Эмму Смит. Они ограбили ее и засовывали в нее всякие предметы ¬– в итоге бедняжка через несколько дней умерла от начавшегося воспаления. В начале августа была заколота насмерть Марта Тэбрем, всего ей нанесли тридцать девять ножевых ран. Журналисты с присущим им рвением приписали неведомому убийце все три случая.

Сначала я обрадовался – весь апрель я как раз провел в Париже, таким образом никак не мог быть этим преступником. Но подумав, должен был признать, что журналисты просто перестарались в поисках сенсаций. Случай с Эммой Смит был обычным для Уайтчепела и сделали это наверняка местные бандиты, о чем и она сама говорила, лежа на смертном одре. На время убийства Марты Тэбрем алиби у меня не было, но, по крайней мере, не было и провалов в памяти и никаких событий, которые могли бы потрясти меня и вызвать приступ. Марту просто закололи. Полли же, как утверждалось в статьях, перерезали горло очень уверенной рукой. Вероятно, их убийцами были разные люди.

К сожалению, в газетах не писали об орудиях убийства. Я всегда носил в кармане складной нож с тонким лезвием – было бы неразумно посещать притоны Уайтчепела, не имея под рукой никакого оружия. Разумеется, я осмотрел его, но вытереть кровь с такого небольшого клинка – дело несложное, и ее отсутствие ни о чем не говорит. Осмотрел я и свою одежду. Конечно, вряд ли на ней могли остаться следы после целого дня под дождем. Но и утром, когда я одевался, на ней не было каких-либо заметных пятен. Впрочем, на темных брюках и сюртуке или черном плаще мало что может быть заметно.

Я просидел у камина до полуночи, перечитывая газеты и пытаясь разбудить память. Единственный плюс этой истории заключался в том, что произошедшее между мной и Гилбертом уже меньше ранило меня. Вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове события того вечера, я сумел привыкнуть к его жестоким словам, и даже воспоминание об отвращении на красивом лице задевало меня меньше. Ладно, я готов смириться с тем, что я больной извращенец. Пусть я хотя бы не буду убийцей.

Ночью кошмары мне не снились. Я видел Полли, но она лишь смеялась и поворачивала так и этак модную шляпку, всю в дешевых кружевах и искусственных вишенках, и спрашивала как она мне. Я серьезно отвечал, что шляпка прекрасна, но лучше повернуть ее еще немного, вот так, нет, назад...

Утром я проснулся совершенно больным. Видимо, сказалось то, что я провел весь день в мокрой одежде, и даже выпитый вечером шерри не помог. Голова болела, в горле саднило, кашель то и дело раздирал легкие. Я попросил служанку принести мне газеты, но читать не смог – слезились глаза.

К полудню мне стало совсем плохо. Почти также плохо, как на Барбадосе, где я умирал от лихорадки. Там закончилось мое первое плавание и первая неправильная любовь. К счастью, тогда я смог сдержать свои чувства, и корабельный доктор, мистер Блэкпул, так и не узнал, что я люблю смотреть на него за работой вовсе не потому, что сам хочу стать хирургом. Корабль уплыл, оставив меня на берегу на попечении старой негритянки. Она поила меня ромом и травяными отварами. В краткие моменты прояснения сознания я видел над собой ее черное блестящее от пота лицо с белоснежными белками глаз и думал, что это демон пришел по мою душу.

В этот раз мне являлся мой злой ангел. Когда предметы не плыли у меня перед глазами, я видел Гилберта. Он гладил мой горячий лоб холодными руками и подносил чашку с питьем к моим потрескавшимся губам. Весь его облик светился сочувствием. Я метался на пропитанной потом постели, но какая-то часть меня наслаждалась этими горячечными видениями и не желала выздоравливать. Лишь бы чуть дольше продлился сладостный дурман.

Одним серым вечером моя галлюцинация была особенно яркой и реалистичной. За окнами шуршал дождь, на столе тускло горела газовая лампа. В полутьме Гилберт улыбался, сидя на краешке моей кровати и сжимая мою руку в своих. А я смотрел, ни на миг не отводя глаз, стараясь впитать его облик, нарисовать мысленную картину, к которой всегда смогу возвращаться. Из-за полумрака черты его лица казались более мягкими, и во взгляде не было заметно порочности и жесткости, которые появились после всех наших безумных увеселений.

Я смотрел на него, подмечая каждый волосок, каждую родинку и мелкую морщинку. И все яснее понимал, что не могло мое воображение воссоздать Гилберта так ярко, так полно, нарисовав не только достоинства, но и мелкие недостатки. Его руки впитали мой жар и тоже стали горячими. Его дыхание пахло шоколадом и крепким табаком. Неужели я мог придумать все это? И когда я уже был уверен, что Гилберт – реален, он склонился надо мной. Он улыбнулся и прижался губами к моим губам. Я сначала задохнулся, а потом стал пить ртом его запах, его поцелуи, медленные и тягучие, как карамель.

А потом он ушел, тихо и стремительно, как призрак. Я лежал в приятной истоме. Голова кружилась, в теле бродил жар, но это было даже приятно.

И тут пришла моя служанка и сказала:

– Вот незадача, мистер Уэзерби так торопился, что забыл перчатки.

Я подскочил на постели и переспросил, действительно ли она видела Гилберта.

– Конечно, мистер Уэзерби каждый день к вам приходил, ухаживал за вами, пока вы метались в жару...

Так значит, это было не видение? Гилберт был тут? И он... Я коснулся пальцами своих губ. Неужели это действительно произошло? После всего сказанного, он приходит ко мне и, ничего не объясняя, принимает мою извращенную любовь, от которой недавно с отвращением отказался? Или он пришел, ведомый лишь сочувствием, чтобы поднести чашку воды захворавшему другу. А мое больное воображение додумало невесть что?

В ужасе я понял, что не могу верить ни собственным глазам, ни памяти. Я не мог отличить правду от вымысла, реальность от бредовых видений. Если это все действительно произошло, почему Гилберт ничего мне не сказал, не объяснил?

Голова закружилась, когда я вскочил с постели, а по спине стекла противная струйка пота. Служанка удивленно уставилась на меня. Я потребовал принести одежду из шкафа. Она покачала головой, но повиновалась.

Дрожащими руками оказалось слишком тяжело затягивать пуговицы, поэтому я так и пошел – в штанах, расстегнутой рубашке и наброшенном поверх всего этого плаще.

Вечерний Лондон дохнул мне в лицо стылой сыростью. Эта влажная прохлада оказалась даже приятной для разгоряченного тела. Я взял извозчика и поехал домой к Гилберту. На середине пути мне стало дурно и лишь воспоминание о нашем поцелуе помогло не потерять сознание. К сожалению, оказалось, что дома Гилберта нет. Я решил заглянуть к Кристоферу, который жил неподалеку – он тоже отсутствовал. Тогда я приказал ехать в Ист Энд.

Было уже темно, когда кэб остановился возле одного из наших излюбленных мест для увеселений. Там подавали абсент и водку, а в подвале проводились боксерские бои на деньги. Я быстро прошелся по всем помещениям – Гилберта не было.

Все эти поиски и вся беготня не прошли даром – в голове моей стучал пульс, словно кто-то колотил молотом по темени. Пришлось присесть у стойки, чтобы не упасть. Бармен, узнав меня, молча пододвинул мне рюмку с зеленой жидкостью. Тут никто не игрался с водой или сахаром, да и напиток был из самых дешевых и ядовитых. Зажмурившись, я опрокинул рюмку. Гортань и воспаленное горло обожгло спиртом. Одно мгновение мне казалось, что я сейчас умру.

Абсент придал мне сил. Точнее, безумия и исступленной решимости довести дело до конца. Я вышел на улицы Уайтчепела с твердым намерением обыскать хоть все местные притоны, но найти Гилберта и заставить его объясниться.

На улицах окончательно стемнело. Несмотря на поздний час и накрапывающий дождик, по ним шаталось множество народу. Мужчины, женщины и дети, они все напоминали призраков. Голод, джин, сифилис источили их тела и исказили лица. Некоторые из них даже не были похожи на людей.

Я заходил в трактиры и бордели, в бильярдные и игорные дома. Кое-где немного выпивал, если чувствовал, что теряю силы. Мыслил я все хуже, и порой двигался просто по инерции.

В одной подворотне на меня попыталась напасть шайка малолетних воришек. Наверное, заметили как я иду, шатаясь, и решили поживиться. Неожиданно для самого себя, я выхватил из кармана тонкий нож и, молниеносно раскрыв его, всадил в плечо ближайшему грабителю. Парнишка заорал. Я хладнокровно вытащил клинок из тела. Он подделся легко, словно я резал масло. Недаром лезвие было тщательно заточено.  
Неудачливые грабители разбежались. Я спрятал наконец-то пригодившееся оружие в карман и продолжил поиски.

Из-за болезни и всего выпитого мир казался далеким и расплывчатым, словно в густом тумане. Но я переходил от одного притона к другому с упорством, немыслимым для меня в нормальном состоянии. Из-за дурмана я забыл и гордость, и стыд, и благоразумие. Осталось лишь желание найти Гилберта, которое жгло меня, как клеймо.

Небо посветлело, и безрадостные улицы Уайтчепела залил серый свет утра, когда я вошел в весьма известную в узких кругах бильярдную. Правда, между столами тут сновали девицы, а с киями и шарами соседствовали пучки розог, припасенных для любителей флагелляции.

Я вошел и окинул зал мутным взглядом. Тут же появилась мадам и, схватив меня за рукав, потащила в угол салона. Я хотел возмутиться, но тут увидел всю честную компанию. Эдгар валялся на диване, мертвецки пьяный. Кристофер стоял – судя по его позе, он уже воспользовался особыми услугами бильярдной. Гилберт сидел на краешке дивана рядом с Эдгаром и заботливо поправлял плед, которым тот был накрыт. На мгновение я ощутил укол ревности. А потом Кристофер и Гилберт уставились на меня, будто увидели дьявола.

– Что это с вами? – просипел я.

– Почему ты здесь? – почти испуганно спросил Гилберт. – Ты же был болен, лежал в постели!

– Да вот, решил вас навестить. Искал, правда, всю чертову ночь.

– Ты всю ночь шатался по Уайтчепелу? – Гилберт встал. Он выглядел потрясенным.

– Ты приходил ко мне, когда я болел?

– Конечно. Позавчера утром.

У меня внутри все упало. Значит, то была галлюцинация, плод моего извращенного воображения.

Я стоял, переваривая это, а Гилберт вдруг подошел и сунул руку в карман моего плаща. Я и охнуть не успел, как он достал нож и поднес его к газовому светильнику. Стало видно, что на рукоятке и клинке запеклась кровь грабителя.

– Черт! – Гилберт отбросил нож, будто это была гадюка. – Кровь!

– Да, представляешь, по пути меня пытались ограбить...

Меня перебил Кристофер:

– Только что недалеко отсюда убили женщину. Перерезали ей горло, как и той. Она тоже была старой шлюхой.

– И что же? Ты хочешь сказать, что ее убил я?

Меня охватила ярость. Какого черта мои же друзья подозревают меня во всех грехах? Да они даже не сомневаются!

– У тебя нож в кармане. Окровавленный.

– Это не ее кровь! И мало ли что еще я таскаю с собой!

Я зачем-то стал рыться в карманах, едва сдерживая желание демонстративно их вывернуть. И вдруг нащупал маленький круглый предмет, завалившийся на самое дно, в уголок. Достал его, и у меня перехватило дыхание. Это была вишенка, искусственная вишенка. Вроде тех, которыми украшают дамские шляпки.

Пока я стоял в ступоре, Гилберт и Кристофер подняли с дивана Эдгара и потащили его к выходу. Мне было уже все равно. Я смотрел на маленькую темно-алую вишенку на моей ладони и вспоминал Мэри Энн Николз... бедняжку Полли, которая надела новую шляпку, выходя на промысел. Неужели это я ее убил? А сегодня? Они говорили, что и сегодня произошло убийство. Может быть, я опять потерял память из-за болезни и из-за всех абсентов и ликеров, которые выпил. Хотя пару минут тому назад я был готов поклясться, что все время контролировал себя и, уж конечно, никого не убивал. Но может, и это ложь, рассказанная самому себе? Как вечерний визит Гилберта.

– Что-нибудь желаете, сэр? – ко мне подошла улыбающаяся мадам.

– Да, – прохрипел я. – Да, желаю. Принесите плетку.

В крохотной комнатенке, пропахшей потом, я сбросил рубашку и приказал не жалеть себя. Обычно тут утолялись определенные страсти искушенных джентльменов, но я желал не удовольствия. Я хотел наказать себя. За глупое чувство в Гилберту, за свои дурацкие поиски. За возможные убийства, о которых я не помнил.

От ударов плети жар распространялся по всему телу. Почему-то ощущения жара было больше, чем боли. А когда все закончилось, я обнаружил, что не могу встать.

Как богатого клиента меня не выгнали, а оставили лежать на кровати, пропахшей потом и семенем бесчисленных мужчин. Девица ушла, оставив меня одного. Сначала я задыхался, потом меня стал бить озноб. Перед глазами все плыло.

Потом пришла мадам и предложила довести меня до извозчика – комната была нужна следующему клиенту. Я спросил ее, какую шляпку носила Полли. В частности, были ли на ней вишенки. Мадам засмеялась и позвала девушек, которые выволокли меня из комнаты. Разговор перешел на новое убийство и меня заверили, что это дело рук мясника. На месте преступления был найден его кожаный передник. У меня немного отлегло от сердца, и я безропотно позволил усадить себя в кэб.

Дома я упал в постель и забылся тяжелым сном. Ночная прогулка и попытка самонаказания не улучшили моего состояния: я болел еще две недели. Гилберт не заходил, но однажды пришел Эдгар. Он молча посидел у моей постели, выпил мое бренди и ушел, так толком и не сказав, зачем явился.

В моменты улучшения я читал газеты, отслеживая статьи о новой убитой. Ее звали Энни Чапмен, ей было сорок семь лет. Из трех ее детей двое умерли, что, вероятно, и стало причиной ее любви к рому. Она жила бедно, зарабатывала вязанием и продажей цветов, не брезгуя и проституцией. В шесть утра ее обнаружили во дворе дома на Хенбери-стрит, с перерезанным горлом и распотрошенным животом. «Ланцет» писал, что у нее была удалена матка, которую так и не нашли. Также они считали, что убийца наверняка знаком с такого рода работой – имеет практику либо как хирург, либо как мясник.

Мне доводилось разделывать туши, а за работой хирурга я часто наблюдал во время моего морского приключения и увлечения доктором Блэкпулом. Однажды я даже присутствовал при ампутации – он попросил меня подавать инструменты. Но особой практики у меня никогда не было. Да и эта вырезанная матка Энни. Если убийца действительно унес ее с собой, то это точно не я. В карманах у меня ничего подобного не было! Хотя, конечно, преступник мог взять ее на месте преступления, а потом выбросить. В Уайтчепеле полно скотобоен, валяющийся возле них кусок мяса не привлечет особого внимания.

Еще у Энни Чапмен пропали два медных кольца. Полиция считала, что их взял преступник – у меня их не было. Но, опять же, кто скажет, что она не могла потерять их раньше?

Так я провел почти весь сентябрь – медленно выздоравливая, читая криминальную хронику и пытаясь убедить себя самого в том, что я не убийца. Поначалу я надеялся, что поймают владельца кожаного передника, и он окажется убийцей. Полиция, действительно, быстро нашла этого человека, но это был мясник, который выбросил старый рабочий передник за пару дней до преступления. Зато чуть позже арестовали бандита, который в начале лета грабил на улицах Уайтчепела бедных женщин, угрожая им ножом. Полиция считала, что позднее он перешел от грабежей к убийствам, мне это тоже казалось вполне возможным.

Единственное, что не давало мне покоя – проклятая вишенка. Я расспросил служанку о фасонах шляпок и выяснил, что Полли Николз вполне могла купить себе штучку с вишенками. Такие как раз вошли в моду. Как она могла появиться в моем кармане? Я никогда не имел привычки подбирать всякую ерунду.

Немного окрепнув после болезни, я сходил несколько раз в клуб. В один из таких визитов я встретил своих приятелей. Гилберт, Эдгар и Кристофер чинно курили сигары и пили кофе. Глядя на них, никто бы и не сказал, что эти респектабельные молодые люди – завсегдатаи худших притонов города. Они встретили меня сдержанно, но довольно тепло. Никто не упоминал ни о моей злосчастной страсти, ни об убийствах. Мы просто сидели и болтали, как в старые времена.

А вернувшись домой я сделал то, что следовало провернуть уже давным-давно. Позвал служанку и спросил, помнит ли она, как часто бывал у меня Гилберт, когда я болел. Она тоже следила за цепочкой преступлений в Уайтчепеле и уверенно заявила, что в ночь перед убийством Энни Чапмен милейший мистер Уэзерби провел со мной весь день, до самого вечера. А потом я сразу подорвался и поехал следом за ним.

Выходит, Гилберт мне соврал. Он был у меня вечером, и наш поцелуй... Может быть, он сделал это из жалости, а потом стал отрицать, боясь, что я напридумываю невесть чего?

Это открытие заставило меня подзабыть об убийствах и искать новых встреч с Гилбертом. Я словно невзначай заходил в клуб и мы целую вечность играли в бридж. Говорили о картах и о политике. Правда, Эдгар повадился больше пить, чем говорить, а Кристофер норовил любую беседу свести к еврейской проблеме в Ист Энде, причем обвинял бедных евреев во всех грехах. Разглядывая во время игры лицо Гилберта, я понял, что не умею его читать. Ему всегда удавалось легко обмануть меня. По выражению глаз и губ никак нельзя было сказать, какие у него карты. Может быть, и все, что произошло между нами, – лишь притворство. Но зачем?

В последних числах сентября полиция официально заявила, что грабитель из Уайтчепела не является убийцей. Тем не менее, многие продолжали считать его виновным в смерти Николз и Чапмен и радовались, что преступник сидит взаперти.

Однажды вечером Гилберт пригласил меня съездить в одно из наших старых местечек в Уайтчепеле. Я согласился и заехал к нему домой. Он ждал слугу с почты, хотел получить какое-то письмо. Поэтому я устроился в его уютном кабинете с сигарой и бокалом коньяка. Попытался разговорить его, но беседа не клеилась – Гилберт был слишком рассеян и задумчив. Поэтому я молча вдыхал ароматный дым и потягивал благородный напиток, любуясь профилем стоящего у окна Гилберта.

И тут меня словно молнией ударило. В пальцах он безотчетно вертел пару дешевых побрякушек – два медных колечка. Мне сразу все стало ясно. В голове словно сложилась головоломка.

Гилберт прекрасно знал о моих приступах и видел, в каком состоянии я вышел из трактира в ночь смерти Николз. Он также отлично понимал, что произойдет после его поцелуев и последовавшего стремительного ухода. Ему было известно, что я ношу с собой нож, да и чертову вишенку он мог легко подбросить.

Что же касается мотива... Он, конечно, убивал бы этих женщин не из ненависти, а так, чтобы избавиться от скуки. Уж эту его черту я знаю – он готов на любое безумство, если оно его развлечет. А уж если оно связано с риском... Что касается опыта мясника или хирурга, у Гилберта хватило бы ума купить коровьи или свиные туши и потренироваться на них. Да и образование у него прекрасное, уверен, что он кое-как разбирается в анатомии, хоть и учился не на врача.

Внешне я никак не показал, что обо всем догадался. Продолжал курить и пить коньяк, как ни в чем не бывало. В конце концов, мне частенько доводилось выигрывать в карты, не реже, чем Гилберту.

Так мы дождались прихода слуги. Он отдал конверт и, убедившись, что его услуги больше не нужны, удалился.

Я позволил Гилберту спокойно вскрыть печать и прочитать письмо. Только когда он бросил его на столик и повернулся ко мне с лукавой улыбкой, говоря:

– Ну что, поехали?

Только тогда я отставил бокал, встал на ноги и со всей силы ударил Гилберта кулаком в лицо. Он упал. Я подождал, пока встанет, и нанес новый удар.

– Ты что? Что ты делаешь?

– Я все знаю. Про убийства. Про Полли и Энни. Это ты их убил, а меня решил подставить!

Гилберт отступал, закрывая руками лицо. Его левая бровь была пробита, и из нее струилась кровь, заливая глаза.

– Я читал в газете, что у Энни убийца забрал медные колечки. Те самые, которые ты только что вертел в руках.

– Это просто безделушки, у всех баб их полно, – пробормотал он. – Наверное, служанка оставила.

– Тогда почему ты мне соврал о том вечере, когда дежурил возле моей постели, как добрая сиделка. И целовал меня в губы, хотя сам раньше называл это мерзким извращением.

Он усмехнулся:

– Извини, я хотел попробовать, каково это с мужчиной. Да и тебя было жаль. Но потом я решил, что будет лучше, если ты посчитаешь это приятной галлюцинацией.

Сволочь. Я грязно выругался и снова замахнулся. Но Гилберт убрал руки и будто специально подставил лицо – я не смог ударить.

– Давай же, ты ведь хочешь меня избить, – подначивал он.

– Я хочу правду. Признайся, наконец. Скажи, что это ты сделал.

Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я начал говорить и вывалил Гилберту все свои переживания, все догадки. Даже о сне про Полли и ее шляпку рассказал. Он спокойно слушал, не перебивая.

За окном уже стояла кромешная тьма, фонарщики зажигали лампы на улице. Это было красивое, достойное место. Не чета грязным и нищим улицам Уайтчепела. И человек, живущий в таком месте, богатый и образованный идет резать несчастных старых шлюх. Какая ирония!

– Я не делал этого, – сказал Гилберт после того, как я излил душу.

Ему приходилось прижимать пальцем рану на брови, чтобы не текла кровь, все лицо его было в ней испачкано, а на челюсти красовался синяк. И все равно внимательные карие глаза смотрели на меня с превосходством. Этот взгляд взбесил меня.

Я толкнул Гилберта к стене и схватил за горло. Он не сопротивлялся, только хрипел. Мне стало мучительно стыдно. Я отпустил его и едва не рассыпался в извинениях.

– Ты всегда был таким непредсказуемым, Джейкоб, – тихо сказал он. – И порой бешеным.

Я почувствовал, что мое лицо покраснело.

– Снова о старом? Хочешь сказать, что это я убийца?

– Нет. Я был неправ, когда предположил это и высказал мысли вслух. Конечно, ты никого не убивал.

Его голос звучал ласково и сочувственно, но это лишь больше разозлило меня.

– Конечно, знаешь. Потому что это ты во всем виноват. Тебе приелся обычный разврат, абсент и опиум. Ты решил развлечься более экстремальным способом.

Гилберт пожал плечами:

– Вижу, тебя не переубедишь. Что же, зови полицию, пусть меня арестуют.

Я упал в кресло и взял свой недопитый бокал. Коньяк показался мне выдохшимся и безвкусным.

– Ну что же ты не зовешь инспекторов? Если я убийца, то...

– Не хочу видеть, как твое красивое тело болтается на виселице, – мрачно сказал я.

Гилберт рассмеялся. Он налил себе коньяка и остаток ночи мы провели за беседой, словно почтенные господа в курительном салоне. Я пытался заставить его признаться, он увиливал и переводил разговор на другие темы. Порой в его словах проскальзывали бесстыдные намеки, но если я на них реагировал, он тут же делал невинные глаза, будто и не имел в виду ничего такого. Я окончательно запутался. Он убийца – и что дальше? Сдать его и увидеть, как мою проклятую любовь ведут на эшафот? Или шантажом заставить его ответить на мои чувства? И то, и другое казалось мне мерзким. Но про себя я решил, что не выйду из этой комнаты, пока не решу, что делать с моим возлюбленным преступником.

Так мы и просидели до утра. За окном забрезжил блеклый рассвет и раздались крики молочников. В комнату вошла служанка с кофе на подносе. Видимо, она уже привыкла к выходкам своего хозяина, поэтому ничуть не удивилась, увидев, что мы всю ночь пили и разговаривали. Она поставила на столик кофейник и чашку, положила газету. И заговорщицки сказала:

– Новое убийство, сэр. Целых две женщины нынешней ночью – и подумать жутко, что деется.

Она вышла, а мы оба кинулись к газете. Я первым развернул «Морнинг пост». Там писали о новых злодеяниях мерзавца из Уайтчепела. Глухой ночью были убиты две женщины – Элизабет Страйд на Бернер-стрит и Кэтрин Эддоус неподалеку на Митр-сквер. У обоих было перерезано горло, Кэтрин распотрошили и вытащили органы. Без сомнения, тут действовал тот же убийца, что и в случае с Полли и Энни.

– Две, – тихо сказал Гилберт. – В эту ночь он прикончил двух.

На меня нахлынула эйфория. В эту ночь убийца прикончил двух, а это значит, что ни я, ни Гилберт ни в чем не виноваты! Все мои домыслы разбились на мелкие осколки. И как же хорошо мне стало!

Улыбаясь, я порывисто обнял Гилберта. Он засмеялся и похлопал меня по плечу. И я, под влиянием всех эмоций, крепко поцеловал его в губы. Он отшатнулся. Я не увидел на его лице отвращения, но мне снова стало стыдно и страшно. После того, как я узнал правду, я не хотел вызвать ненависть Гилберта. Его равнодушие я бы пережил. Но не ненависть.

Поэтому я пробормотал извинение и выбежал из его дома.

Последующие пару дней я безвылазно сидел у себя и развлекался чтением газет. Это дело оказалось довольно интересным, если не примерять каждую улику на себя. Я узнал, что Лиз и Кэт также отличались легкостью поведения. Им было сорок четыре и сорок шесть лет, у обоих в прошлом несчастливые браки. Судя по всему, во время расправы с Лиз убийцу кто-то спугнул, и он не смог поиздеваться над ее телом. Кэтрин же просто распотрошили, кроме того, негодяй изрезал ее лицо. Этот проклятый псих явно прогрессировал от жертвы к жертве. Полли он просто перерезал горло, потом стал доставать органы. Было жутко думать, до чего может дойти такая эволюция преступника.

На этот раз он оставил и послание. Мерзкое, вполне под стать его деяниям. Неподалеку от места убийств, на Гоулстон-стрит, на грязной кирпичной стене была оставлена безграмотная надпись мелом. Под ней валялся окровавленный передник Кэтрин Эддоус. Написано было следующее: «ивреи не будут обвенены зазря».

Надпись подлила масла в и так разгорающуюся ненависть к евреям Уайтчепела. То и дело попадались заметки о стычках и драках, и лишь чудом конфликт не перерастал в настоящие погромы. Кто бы ни оставил эту надпись – еврей или нет – ему удалось принести еще немного зла и боли в этот мир.

Полицейские осматривали скотобойни, даже подключили к этом делу дрессированных собак. Один из них шатался по вечерам на улицах Ист Энда в женской одежде, на потеху всей тамошней публике. Но никаких конкретных результатов следствие не дало.

В то же время газеты подняли невообразимую шумиху из-за полученного письма. Им, наверняка, писало множество психов, выдававших себя за убийцу из Уайтчепела, но это письмо они почему-то посчитали подлинными. Или написали, что посчитали подлинным. Она начиналось словами «дорогой начальник» и состояло практически полностью из примитивных угроз и глупых шуток. Подписано оно было именем «Джек Потрошитель».

Это покоробило меня. В детстве меня порой звали «Джек», сокращая полное имя «Джейкоб». И я не хотел иметь ничего общего с убийцей из Уайтчепела, даже имя. Тем более, что письмо было слишком претенциозным, чтобы быть настоящим. Да и газеты слишком охотно подхватили эту историю – что наводило на мысль об утке.

Потом появилось и второе письмо, столь же малодостоверное, как и первое.

Я расслабился. Вся эта шумиха вокруг убийств уже не задевала меня. После недели затворничества я даже осмелился встретиться с Гилбертом в клубе. Он не отшатнулся от меня, а напротив, был весьма дружелюбен. Эдгар уговорил меня распить с ним бутылочку рома, и даже обычно холодный и презрительный ко всем Кристофер угостил меня сигарой и пригласил к себе на легкий ужин.

Мы собрались у него, как добрые старые друзья, ели тушеное мясо и пили тосканское вино. Гилберт принялся составлять планы для нас на остаток осени и зиму – какие премьеры посетить, куда сходить. Был у него и отпечатанный на дешевой бумаге журнальчик «для истинных джентльменов» с описаниями и адресами лондонских проституток. Мы много смеялись, читая его, и только шутка Эдгара о том, что следовало бы вычеркивать жертв Потрошителя, омрачила мое веселье.

Чуть позже у газет появилась новая тема для обсуждения – письмо «из ада», к которому, по слухам, прилагался кусок заспиртованной почки Кэтрин. Автор письма также утверждал, что другой кусок поджарил и съел. Лично я этому не поверил, решив, что это очередной вымысел журналистов. А с меня было уже довольно вымыслов, галлюцинаций и мрачных видений.

Я и близко не подходил к опиуму, а спиртного стал пить гораздо меньше. Гилберт был спокойно-дружелюбен со мной, и у меня не было больше вспышек злости или приступов бродяжничества. Я решил уговорить приятелей отправиться весной в путешествие. По Европе или даже дальше. Перемена обстановки наверняка пойдет на пользу нам всем.

Страх и стыд ушли, наконец-то моя жизнь была полна надеждами.

Даже убийца, устроив весь переполох, остановился. За октябрь он не совершил ни одного преступления, если только не считать преступлением посылание дурацких писем. Но и те, скорее всего, были делом рук журналистов.

Я пытался отвратить своих друзей от Уайтчепела, но в этом не преуспел. Гилберт мог сидеть в клубе и обсуждать французскую поэзию, а потом внезапно сорваться и отправиться в самый мерзкий притон. Я следовал за ним, хотя все это распутство уже не радовало, а тяготило меня. Судя по его скучающим вздохам, Гилберту тоже все изрядно приелось, но окончательно отказываться от привычных развлечений он не спешил. Правда, перестал спать с тамошними девицами, опасаясь сифилиса. Меня это радовало, и не только потому, что я волновался за его здоровье.

Остальные двое из нашей компании пустились во все тяжкие. Эдгар пил почти не просыхая. Порой мне было стыдно находиться рядом с ним, грязным, в испачканной одежде, воняющим перегаром. Он даже перестал ходить в клуб, предпочитая встречаться с нами в трактирах Ист Энда. Кристофер же все чаще наведывался в бордели, но возвращался после утех еще более злым и усталым. Он взял за обыкновение поносить евреев почем зря – что, вообще-то, делал и раньше – и интересоваться, когда же терпение честных людей Уайтчепела лопнет и начнутся погромы. На мои ремарки о том, что честных людей в Уайтчепеле найти будет сложновато, он не реагировал.

С каждым днем я все больше проникался презрением к этой парочке. С их деньгами и возможностями они вели такую жизнь, что не каждый бродяга захочет. А на меня все-таки смотрели свысока, словно делают мне одолжение, принимая извращенца в своем обществе.

Однажды, в ответ на особо нудную и мерзкую тираду Кристофера о евреях, я припомнил надпись Потрошителя на Гоулстон-стрит. Мой приятель захихикал, словно услышал нечто очень смешное. А я вдруг подумал, что написать такое – вполне в духе Кристофера. И вспомнил о вишенке и колечках. Неужели это могло быть совпадением, когда вещи, напоминающие о преступлениях, вдруг появились у меня и Гилберта? Сначала я думал, что он подкинул мне вишенку, а если это был кто-то другой? Тоже кто-то близкий?

Я стал присматриваться к ним и мои подозрения только утвердились. Эдгар явно наслаждался, говоря о мертвых шлюхах, Кристофер мечтал о резне евреев.

Как-то вечером в начале ноября мы сняли меблированную комнату в Уайтчепеле. Предполагалось испробовать там новый наркотик и позабавиться с уличными девушками. Мои приятели проглотили по пилюле коричневого цвета, я отказался. Какое-то время мы болтали и ждали эффекта. Около полуночи Гилберт отправился искать девушек.

Я решил ловить момент. Мы с Эдгаром и Кристофером остались одни, они оба находились под влиянием вещества, которое расслабило их и развязало им языки. И то, что они двое – даже лучше. Когда я выясню, кто из них Потрошитель, второй поможет его обезвредить. Проверив, есть ли нож в кармане, я начал.

Завести разговор об убийствах в Уайтчепеле было несложно. Они оба поддерживали его и охотно говорили о жертвах. Мы обсудили всех четырех женщин, и потом я осторожно подвел к истории Полли. Рассказал то, что вычитал в газете о ее муже и детях. Потом перешел на внешность. Мои приятели охотно посмеялись над обликом немолодой опустившийся женщины. А потом я упомянул шляпку.

– Ага, такая дурацкая, с вишнями, – сказал Эдгар. – Самое то для старой шлюхи!

Моя сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди.

– В газетах не писали о ее шляпке. Откуда ты знаешь, что она была с вишнями?

– Ну... услышал где-то.

– Где?

Я продолжал давить, но Эдгар вдруг расслабился.

– Ладно, ладно, – дружелюбно сказал он. – Я зарезал чертову дуру. Это ты хотел услышать?

Вскочив на ноги, я выхватил нож. И тут же получил удар и подножку от Кристофера. Грохнулся на грязный пол, мое оружие отлетело к стене.

– Эй, не меня! – закричал я. – Понимаю, это выглядит бредово. Сначала я думал на самого себя, потом на Гилберта, потом на вас...

– И ты был прав, – холодно сказал Кристофер.

Он схватил меня, заломив руки за спину. В это же время Эдгар вытащил нож – тонкий и длинный, очень похожий на мой.

– Так вы оба...

Я чувствовал приближение смерти и решил бороться до конца. Стал извиваться в руках Кристофера, ударил ногой подошедшему Эдгару в живот. Меня полоснули ножом по голени, но хватка ослабла. Я вывернулся и упал на пол, перекатился. Те двое бросились на меня молча, сосредоточенно. Клинок прорезал мой бок, спина заныла от удара кулаком.

Извернувшись, я нащупал мой нож, отлетевший к стене. И с размаху вонзил его в грудь Эдгару. Он захрипел и бессильно повалился рядом со мной. Я взял из его руки нож и кинулся на Кристофера. Он попытался убежать – одним прыжком оказался у окна. Но я настиг его и вогнал нож Эдгара ему в горло.

Заняло все это не более пяти минут. Только что я сидел и беседовал с приятелями – и вот я в комнате с двумя мертвецами. И только тогда я ощутил страх. Меня начала бить дрожь. Что же будет? Как я докажу, что эти двое сговорились и были Потрошителем из Уайтчепела?

Я вышел из комнаты и проскользнул по темному коридору. В других комнатах вовсю шло веселье – вряд ли кто-то что-то заподозрил.

На улице была кромешная тьма. Даже свет редких фонарей терялся в грязной взвеси, которая называлась воздухом Лондона.

– Гилберт! – в отчаянии закричал я. – Гил!

Я метался по трущобам в поисках своего возлюбленного, единственного человека, который мог бы помочь мне. И встретил его на Миллерс-корт. Он выбежал из дверей нищенского домика и зашептал:

– Ну что ты кричишь, Джек, всю улицу разбудишь.

Я скривился при упоминании моего сокращенного имени, но заговорил тише. Мне нужно было все ему выдать, пока не испугался.

– Эдгар и Кристофер – они были Потрошителем. Это они убили тех женщин. Ты понимаешь?

Гилберт чуть побледнел.

– Где они сейчас? – спросил он.

Я истерически хихикнул:

– В аду. Пусть пишут оттуда письма.

– Ты... ты убил их?

– Они напали на меня первыми!

Я собирался выпалить длинное оправдание, но Гилберт кивнул и улыбнулся:

– Я рад, что ты справился с ними. Где их тела?

– В комнате. Думаю, еще никто ничего не заметил.

– Хорошо.

Он взял меня за руку и потянул к дому – осторожно, почти нежно. Дверь дома была открыта настежь, мы вошли в темный коридор. Пришлось двигаться вслепую, полагаясь только на Гилберта, который вел меня.

В комнате горела очень тусклая масляная лампа, и из-за этого помещение было наполнено тенями. Чернильно-черные и светло-серые, они перемещались, дрожали, накладывались друг на друга. Поэтому я не сразу заметил, что комната заляпана красным, а в постели лежит вскрытый и распотрошенный человек. Только удушливый запах крови подсказал мне, что тут случилось.

– Гилберт... ты...

Он тихо рассмеялся.

– Взгляни на мое творение, Джек!

– Так это вы... каждый из вас, по очереди...

– Да. И каждый старался превзойти другого. Эдгар стал вырезать органы, Кристофер убил целых двух жертв. Но посмотри – я пошел дальше всех. Я выиграл в этом... состязании.

– Я вижу.

Он освежевал ее, как мясник. Безусловно, его деяние было самым жутким и жестоким из всех преступлений Потрошителя. И сейчас его глаза горели безумным весельем. Я стал пятиться, но остановился, натолкнувшись на стену. Гилберт протянул мне руки.

– Не бойся, Джек, тебе я не причиню зла. Ведь ты мой... лучший друг. И я рад, что ты убил тех двоих – они были ничтожествами. Как ни старались, они всегда были ниже меня. И тебя.

Я вздрогнул от плохого предчувствия. А Гилберт продолжал, улыбаясь, как воплощенный Люцифер:

– Ведь именно ты начал это все. Ты показал нам путь!

Меня бил озноб.

– О чем это ты? Что я начал?

Гилберт подошел ко мне вплотную и выдохнул в самые губы:

– Все.

Его пальцы нежно коснулись моих волос. Он гладил их и шептал:

– Не помнишь? Ты тогда так разозлился... мне нравится, когда ты злишься. Крис и Эд боялись убивать, но ты сделал это так решительно, словно был рожден Потрошителем. Когда я это увидел, мне тоже сразу захотелось попробовать, узнать, что я почувствую, отнимая у человека его драгоценную жизнь.

Я дрожал в объятиях Гилберта, вспоминая ту злосчастную ночь. Мое глупое признание, отвращение на его лице, его презрительные реплики и мою ругань. Потом я вышел из трактира, но они, все трое, последовали за мной, как злые духи. Они кричали оскорбления мне в спину, еще больше разжигая мою ярость. Пока она не заполнила меня всего, став моей сутью.

Это была полностью моя вина. Я ничуть не сопротивлялся злости и безумию, которые поднимались во мне, как вода во время прилива.

Впереди я увидел женщину. Тени, мои злые друзья, танцевали вокруг нее и говорили, что мой возлюбленный предпочел бы переспать со старой продажной девкой, чем коснуться меня. Она растерянно озиралась, улыбалась, пытаясь задобрить их. И я достал нож и шагнул к ней...

Когда я нанес удар, с головы женщины свалилась шляпка, а с нее покатились круглые шарики-вишенки. Непроизвольно я нагнулся и поднял один.

– Теперь ты вспомнил!

Жаркое дыхание Гилберта опаляло мое лицо. Он касался моих щек губами и языком – я не сразу понял, что он слизывает слезы.

– Вспомнил.

– Не бойся, Джек. Для меня теперь нет правил и преград. Никаких. – Он хохотнул, и я почувствовал, как он вложил что-то мокрое и склизкое в мою ладонь. – Прими от меня в дар это... сердце.

– Я хотел твое, живое. А ты вырезал это из женщины.

Гилберт легкомысленно махнул рукой:

– Да это так, сувенир.

Решив не спорить, я сунул сердце в карман плаща и предложил убираться отсюда. Гилберт согласился – он не собирался оставаться на месте преступления слишком долго. Правда, он хотел продолжить идею Кристофера и написать что-нибудь про евреев, чтобы навести полицию на ложный след. Но мне стало действительно дурно, и он вывел меня на улицу.

– В любом случае нам еще нужно разобраться с трупами Эда и Криса, – деловито сказал он. – Их слишком легко связать с нами, а тут еще и тело этой женщины.

– И что ты предлагаешь делать?

– Иди в комнату. Подготовь их – поправь одежду, закрой пятна крови. А я найду экипаж.

Мне было уже все равно, что со мной будет. Я поплелся назад в меблированные комнаты – там никто ничего и не заметил. Надел на Кристофера и Эдгара их плащи, которые прекрасно скрыли все следы ран. Теперь мои мертвые друзья казались просто спящими на грязном ковре.

Я бы не удивился, если бы Гилберт бросил меня, но он вернулся, как и обещал. С повозкой, запряженной парой гнедых лошадей. Когда я спросил, что с извозчиком, он засмеялся и сказал, что не трогал его, а экипаж просто украл.

Мы отнесли Кристофера и Эдгара в повозку, сделав вид, что помогаем перебравшим товарищам на тот случай, если кто-то вдруг выглянет в окно. И поехали к Темзе. В каком-то мрачном закутке у доков мы остановились. Я услышал, как вода бьется о каменную набережную и почему-то подумал о земле, которая падает на крышку гроба.

Но у Криса и Эда не будет гробов. Мои друзья-убийцы отправились в серую реку, завернутые в их же плащи, с камнями и кусками кирпичей в карманах.

– Прощайте, Потрошители! – весело сказал Гилберт. – Было четыре, осталось два.

Уже занимался рассвет, и я мог разглядеть усталое, немного осунувшееся, но все еще прекрасное лицо моего возлюбленного.

– Поцелуй меня, – попросил я.

Он в легком удивлении вскинул брови, но затем прижался губами к моим губам. И его последнее дыхание коснулось моего лица.

Я держал его в объятиях, снова и снова вонзая нож ему в спину. Он даже не сопротивлялся и не кричал.

После того, как Темза приняла Гилберта в свою колыбель, я бросил туда же и вырезанное сердце женщины – его единственный и последний подарок.


End file.
